les hommes sont des bébés
by poussiere-de-fee
Summary: Hermione pose une devinette à son mari pour lui annoncer une grande nouvelle. Comment Drago va-t-il réagir?
1. une bonne nouvelle

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling!

Coucou! Me revoilà!

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cette petite chose parce que je ne la trouve pas formidable. Alors si vous avez des suggestions pour m'aider à l'améliorer à la fin de la lecture, n'hésitez pas! Je suis ouverte à toute proposition!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une bonne nouvelle

Un jeune homme blond se déplaçait rapidement dans les rues de Londres. Grand et imposant dans son costume sombre, les gens (les femmes surtout) se retournaient sur son passage, sa prestance et son aura étant imposantes pour un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il souriait en voyant toutes ces midinettes qui le fixaient. Drago Malefoy était beau et il le savait. Il savait aussi en profiter. Mais pour l'heure il se hâtait. Il voulait être rentré chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit. Pas qu'il risque grand-chose dans ces quartiers résidentiels qui menaient au Chaudron Baveur. Mais il avait promis à sa femme de rentrer tôt.

Les jours se rallongeaient avec l'arrivée de l'été mais il avait dû travailler plus tard que prévu pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris le mois précédent dans la rédaction des rapports à envoyer au département de la recherche médicale magique du Ministère. Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble du chemin de Traverse, dans lequel il habitait, il donna un petit coup de baguette à la porte pour l'ouvrir et enfin pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Hermione et lui avaient achetés quelques semaines plus tôt un appartement au dernier étage de l'immeuble. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils déménagent dans un appartement plus grand, ne voulant pas lui donner de raison claire.

Elle avait un comportement étrange depuis quelque temps. Ella avait voulu déménager sans raisons apparentes, elle parlait au chat, elle s'essayait à la cuisine (manquait à chaque fois de l'empoisonner)… mais ce genre de phases lui étaient déjà arrivées, le jeune homme ne s'inquiétait donc pas trop. Cela finirait par lui passer. Comme la fois où elle avait voulue apprendre à voler sur un balai alors qu'elle avait le vertige. Ou celle où elle était subitement devenue une accro du ménage et de la propreté. L'immeuble était calme et pas un bruit ne filtrait des différents appartements alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le sien. Il introduisit la clé dans la porte et l'ouvrit, se faisant assaillir par une musique horriblement forte et nocive pour ses pauvres oreilles de sang pur qui ne juraient que par la musique classique. Au contraire de sa femme qui adorait le rock et passait en boucle les chansons de son groupe moldu préféré : Muse. A l'aide d'un sort, il fit apparaitre des bouchons d'oreilles avant de se diriger vers la chaine-hifi qui diffusait la musique au volume maximal. Douce Circée ! Elle voulait donc le rendre sourd ? A peine eut-il baissé le son qu'Hermione fit son apparition dans le salon avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

 ___ Par Merlin ! Tu es enfin rentré ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu! S'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser, je suis trop contente de te voir !

 ___ Bonsoir aussi mon cœur… content de te voir aussi… tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme, bien que ravi de l'accueil que lui avait réservé sa femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique. Qu'avait-elle encore préparée ?

 ___ Viens dîner ! Je suis passée chez le traiteur chinois que tu adores au coin de la rue !

Elle semblait vraiment en pleine forme. Drago avait de plus en plus de doutes concernant ce soudain entrain dont sa dulcinée faisait preuve. En plus, elle ne passait chez le chinois que quand elle voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose…

 ___ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux

 ___ Quoi ? Répondit Hermione, en riant. Je suis vexée ! Je ne peux donc pas vouloir faire plaisir à mon mari de temps en temps ?

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de l'emmener vers la cuisine où un ravissant petit dîner aux chandelles les attendait. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble et au moment du dessert, Hermione sortit un petit paquet cadeau rectangulaire de sa poche et le tendit à son mari avec un grand sourire.

 ___ Surprise !

 ___ Euh... merci ! Répondit-il. Mais mon anniversaire c'était le mois dernier.

 ___ Je sais idiot ! Et avant que tu ne poses la question, ce n'est pas non plus notre anniversaire de mariage ! C'est juste un petit cadeau comme ça. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

 ___ eh bien… merci !

Il l'ouvrit mais ne reconnut pas l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la boite. C'était un rectangle de plastique blanc. Malgré toutes les tentatives d'Hermione et de ses beaux-parents, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au monde des moldus et il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux quelques cours accélérés que lui avait dispensée sa femme au début de leur relation. Il leva un regard perplexe à Hermione qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire avant même qu'il ne pose de questions.

 ___ C'est à toi de découvrir ce que c'est. J'espère juste que ça te fera plaisir…

OoO

Cela faisait trois longs jours qu'il essayait de comprendre l'utilité du cadeau que lui avait fait sa femme. Drago avait bien essayé de lui faire dire ce que c'était mais elle était plus maligne que lui et n'avait pas craché le morceau. Elle avait cependant accepté de lui donner un indice : « c'est un truc de fille ». Tu parles d'un indice ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? De plus, il voyait son petit sourire narquois quand elle le remarquait en train de jouer avec le long tube blanc dans l'espoir de découvrir ce que c'était. Il avait au début cru qu'elle lui avait offert un thermomètre mais dans ce cas que signifiait la petite croix bleue en haut du tube ?

Il avait pensé aller demander de l'aide à Richard et Jean Granger mais il savait que s'il le faisait, cela reviendrait forcément aux oreilles d'Hermione. Qui lui avait demandé de trouver seul. Et s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de gênant, il pouvait être sûr que Richard allait encore se moquer de lui. Il comprenait pourquoi son beau-père le détestait, cela va sans dire. Hermione disait tout à ses parents et leur avait parlé des toutes les brimades de l'époque du collège. Et puis il est plus ou moins du devoir d'un père de détester son gendre, non ? Mais il n'aimait pas donner aux gens des raisons supplémentaires de le faire.

En ayant assez de cogiter tout seul comme un idiot dans son salon pendant que sa femme était justement chez ses parents, Drago sortit prendre l'air sur le chemin de Traverse et c'est tout naturellement que ses pas le guidèrent vers la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley. Il était devenu ami avec eux en intégrant l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la 2nde Guerre Sorcière. C'était d'ailleurs en se rapprochant de la famille Weasley qu'il avait vraiment appris à connaitre celle qu'il avait épousé. Il entra dans la boutique, prêt à voir les nouvelles inventions de ses amis quand l'indice de sa femme lui revint en tête. Plutôt que de se diriger vers les étalages, il alla donc voir Georges derrière son comptoir pour discuter un peu avec lui.

 ___ Salut Drago ! Le salua Georges. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ?

 ___ Rien de particulier. Hermione est chez ses parents alors je me promène. Tu vas bien ? Fred n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

 ___ Ça va. Fred est à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait une course à faire. Tu voulais le voir ?

Drago saisit la perche que son ami lui tendait.

 ___ Pas particulièrement mais en parlant de course, tu me rappelle quelque chose. Ta femme et Angelina sont là ? J'aurais une question à leur poser.

 ___ Oui, elles sont en haut, indiqua George. Va les voir !

 ___ Merci vieux ! A plus tard !

Drago monta dans l'appartement des jumeaux et de leurs épouses afin de demander leur avis aux filles à propos du cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait fait. Il pensait trouver des réponses rapidement et fut très surpris de voir Verity et Angelina (respectivement les compagnes de George et Fred) exploser de rire à la vue du petit tube blanc et de l'air d'incompréhension de Drago. Elles mirent environ 10 minutes à se calmer de leur fou rire pendant que le jeune homme rongeait son frein et résistait à l'envie de les étriper. Quand enfin elles eurent repris leur souffle, elles se tournèrent vers Drago qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

 ___ Ca va Drago ? Commença Angelina. Tu le prends bien ?

 ___ Ce n'est pas trop un choc ? Continua Verity. Parce qu'honnêtement j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans la situation, là !

 ___ Prendre bien quoi ? Quelle situation ? Demanda Drago, qui n'y comprenait rien. Ecoutez les filles j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Hermione m'a offert ce truc en me disant que je dois découvrir ce que c'est et là ben… je n'en sais rien. Vous pouvez m'aider ?

Les deux femmes se concertèrent un instant du regard avant de se tourner vers Drago avec un grand sourire. Mais pas un sourire du genre machiavélique, ce qui rassura Drago. C'était plutôt un sourire du genre « tout va bien se passer ».

 ___ Normalement, si Hermione t'a demander de découvrir ce que c'est, tu n'es pas sensé demander de l'aide donc ce qu'on va te dire reste entre nous d'accord ? Demanda Verity. On adore ta femme mais on ne veut surtout pas la voir en colère ! Ca pourrait être dangereux pour elle comme pour nous...

Drago acquiesça, inquiet. En effet, les colères de sa femme étaient épiques et connues de tous pour faire des dégâts. Tout le monde se souvenait encore des canaris enragés qu'elle avait lancés sur Ron en sixième année et lui-même gardait encore les cicatrices de toutes les fois où elle l'avait frappé au collège.

 ___ Pour commencer rassures toi, il n'y a rien de grave. Plus important encore, TU n'as rien fait de mal. Mais tu vas quand même souffrir et te faire broyer les mains d'ici quelques mois, débuta Angélina.

 ___ Quoi ? Fit Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

 ___ Et elle risque aussi de te jurer sur Merlin, Morgane, Vivienne et toutes les fées auxquelles elle pourra penser que tu ne la toucheras plus jamais mais ça passe au bout de quelques heures, ne t'inquiète pas, continua Verity

 ___ Quoi ?

 ___ Et puis toute votre vie va changer mais c'est plutôt en bien donc ça va, renchérit Angelina

 ___ Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?

 ___ Mais ça va être long et elle va souffrir… en plus tu vas te sentir trop coupable parce que c'est ta faute, affirma Verity

 ___ Je lui ai fait mal ?

 ___ Non, plutôt le contraire en théorie. Répondit Angelina avec un léger sourire pervers. Mais elle va en baver dans quelques mois si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_ Non, je ne vois pas ! Tu pourrais être plus claire ?

 ___ Oh ! Et puis elle va avoir un comportement bizarre, déclara Verity

 ___ Et des envies bizarres aussi…

 ___ Et ça par contre c'est de ta faute… tu risques d'avoir du mal à la supporter au bout d'un moment mais il faudra bien.

 ___ Mais, je lui ai fait quoi ? Elle… tout va bien aller, hein ? Et puis c'est quoi ce truc blanc à la fin, non d'un steak de dragon avarié ? Accouchez, quoi !

_ Justement, d'ici quelques mois...

 ___ « Ce truc » mon cher, c'est un test de grossesse positif et la preuve que tu vas devenir papa, annonça enfin Verity.

Avant qu'Angelina ou Verity n'ait le temps de dire « Quidditch », un grand « boom ! » se fit entendre. Drago venait de tomber dans les pommes sur le parquet du salon de l'appartement. Les filles se regardèrent, mortes de rire.

 ___ Tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait dû lui passer les détails ? Demanda Angelina, hilare.

_ Non, c'était trop drôle ! On l'emmène à Ste Mangouste ?

_ J'y vais ! Répondit Angelina en faisant léviter le corps inanimé de Drago. Préviens Hermione et rejoint moi là-bas

OoO

 _Une dizaine de secondes plus tard_

Hermione était rentrée depuis quelques minutes de chez ses parents et ne s'était pas inquiétée de ne pas voir Drago à la maison. Elle supposait qu'il était allé faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il se faisait au même moment transporter à l'hôpital par une Angelina toujours pas remise de son fou rire. Elle soupira, prit un livre et commença à se détendre dans le canapé du salon quand soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Hermione sursauta, lâchant son livre et se tourna vers la cheminée pour voir qui était la cause de tout ce raffut. Elle trouva la tête de son amie Verity au milieu des flammes vertes. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et fronça les sourcils en voyant que son amie retenait à grand peine son rire.

 ___ Il y a un problème Verity ? Fit Hermione

 ___ Non… quoique… en fait je me demandais si tu pouvais venir nous rejoindre à Ste Mangouste ? En urgence de préférence !

 ___ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ris ? Qui est à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi il faut que je vienne ? Quand est-ce…

 ___ Calme toi Hermione, coupa Verity. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave ou de dramatique. Il faut juste que tu viennes récupérer ton mari.

_ Drago ? Mais… Elle soupira d'un air blasé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

 ___ Disons que la bonne nouvelle lui a fait un choc. Il a fait un malaise. Au fait félicitation ! Allez à tout de suite !

La jeune femme retira sa tête de la cheminée et Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Nom d'un sombral jouant de la cornemuse… les hommes étaient vraiment des bébés… Elle attrapa son sac et transplana dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. S'il faisait un malaise pour l'annonce de la grossesse, comment réagirait-il quand elle lui dirait qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux bébés !

* * *

Recoucou! N'oubliez pas d'envoyer une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Merci!


	2. pas la réaction qu'elle espérait

Coucou! On m'a demandé une suite et comme j'avais pas mal d'idée et que je n'arrivais pas à me décider, j'en ai écris deux! Je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle est la meilleure. Personnellement, j'aime bien les 2 mais n'hésitez pas à me donner votre préférence dans les reviews!

* * *

 **Pas la réaction qu'elle espérait...**

Hermione attrapa son sac et transplana en hâte dans le hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste dès que Verity fut sortie de sa cheminée. La sorcière de garde au guichet du rez-de-chaussée, pas aimable pour un sous, lui apprit que les blessés légers et personnes soumises aux évanouissements et traumas mineurs étaient soignés au premier étage de l'hôpital. Avec un sourire moqueur, comme si elle parlait à une enfant, elle lui indiqua que pour trouver la chambre de son mari, il lui suffirait de lire les noms écrits sur les fiches de soins à l'entrée de chaque chambre dans le premier couloir sur la gauche. La jeune femme monta et trouva aisément la chambre de Drago où une jeune guérisseuse, penchée au-dessus du lit de Drago, lançait des sortilèges de réanimation sur le jeune homme. Voyant Hermione entrer, elle se tourna vers elle avec un air sévère.

 ___ Je vais devoir vous demander de sortir de cette chambre. Seule la famille et les amis proches sont autorisés à venir hors des heures de visites, lança sèchement la guérisseuse.

 ___ C'est mon mari que vous êtes en train de soigner...

 ___ Oh ! Désolée, je ne savais pas que le guérisseur Malefoy était marié... voilà qui va en calmer plus d'une dans son service d'ailleurs... Je suis la guérisseuse Purce.

 ___ Enchantée. Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par en calmer plus d'une ?

_ Ne faites pas l'innocente. Je suis sure que vous avez remarqué à quel point votre mari est beau garçon. Il fait fureur, ici ! Toutes les infirmières rêvent de le surprendre dans les vestiaires. Aucune n'y est encore parvenue cependant...

_ Oh... c'est bien, je suppose. Vous êtes de la famille du guérisseur Purce ? Demanda Hermione, désireuse de changer de sujet.

 ___ Oui, on a la médicomagie dans le sang. Vous le connaissez ?

_ Il a soigné plusieurs de mes amis après la guerre...

_ D'accord, fit la guérisseuse en se penchant de nouveau vers le corps toujours inanimé de Drago. Vous seriez capable de me dire ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Parce que je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu un patient dans cet état. Il a prit un sacré coup sur la tête. Au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. Sa tension a chutée d'un coup d'un seul, et il s'est cogné la tête au sol en tombant.

 ___ Il a appris que je suis enceinte. Ça lui un fait un choc. Et puis, disons que l'annonce ne s'est pas vraiment faite dans la douceur. Telles que je les connais, mes amies se sont probablement un peu amusées à lui faire peur avant de lui dire.

 ___ C'est une petite nature votre mari... je n'aurais pas cru le guérisseur Malefoy comme ça ! Félicitation pour votre grossesse. Bon, alors les potions et les sortilèges que je lui ai administrés devraient faire leur effet d'ici une bonne demi-heure. Je repasserais à ce moment-là et à la fin de mon service pour voir si tout va bien.

 ___ Merci, à tout à l'heure.

La guérisseuse tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Hermione avec un air maternel et sortit alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait au bord du lit de son mari, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Drago se réveilla environ 25 minutes plus tard, avec un drôle de sourire en coin et les yeux dans le vague. Quand son regard se précisa un peu, il fixa Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

_ Salut ma poupette ! Commença-t-il, la vois éraillée.

_ Ma _poupette_ ? Tout va bien mon cœur ?

Hermione se retenait de rire à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule. Elle connaissait Drago et il n'avait jamais été vraiment fan des petits noms affectueux de ce genre. Il devait donc être sacrément en mauvais état dans sa tête pour y avoir recours.

_ Oh, oui ! Tout va très bien. Je plane sur un petit nuage et il y a un arc-en-ciel au-dessus de ta tête, et un concert de licornes aussi. Elles chantent bien...

_ Tu es incohérent trésor ! Ils mettent quoi dans les potions que miss Purce t'a données ? Demanda Hermione. Il va peut-être falloir leur apprendre que le cannabis, c'est mal... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ C'est quoi du cannabis ?

Hermione se retourna en entendant cette question et remarqua Fred, George et leurs épouses rassemblés sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de la guérisseuse Purce.

_ C'est une catégorie de drogue moldue. En gros ça a à peu près le même effet qu'un triple shot de whisky pur feu à jeun, sauf que ça a la forme d'une fougère qu'on fume.

_ Passionnant ! Tu pourrais nous en procurer ?

Hermione secoua la tête en entendant la question de Fred. Toujours à penser à ses expériences celui-là... mais à voir la tête de George, elle pouvait savoir qu'ils pensaient déjà à tout un tas d'inventions qu'ils pourraient tirer d'une telle plante.

_ Désolée les garçons mais c'est illégal chez les moldus.

De son côté, Drago continuait à déblatérer tout seul, sans s'apercevoir que sa femme ne s'intéressait plus à ce qu'il racontait. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase parvienne à capter l'attention d'Hermione.

_ Tu sais Hermione, j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre tout à l'heure.

_ Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire compatissant.

_ Et bien, il y avait toi, et aussi Angelina et Verity...

_ Elles vont être enchantées de savoir que tu rêves d'elles...

_ Mais Verity et Angelina elles ne disaient rien que des bêtises, tu sais ?

_ Ah oui ? Et elles disaient quoi les filles ? Demanda Hermione de la voix qu'elle aurait utilisée pour parler à un enfant.

_ Que tu vas avoir un bébé. C'est idiot, hein ?

_ Non. Pas tant que ça. Pas du tout en fait en tout cas.

_ QUOI ? Hurla Drago en quittant momentanément son monde de licornes chantantes pour revenir sur Terre.

_ Ce n'est pas si bête. Les filles avaient raison. C'est un test de grossesse positif, le tube blanc que je t'ai offert l'autre jour.

_ Mais comment c'est possible ? Demanda Drago.

_ Drago, il faut vraiment qu'on t'explique ce qui se passe quand un sorcier et une sorcière s'aiment très fort ? demanda Angelina avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione observa son mari prendre une teinte verdâtre et écarquiller les yeux.

_ Ça va Dray ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Oui, marmonna-t-il, un bébé. C'est… merveilleux…

Et ni une ni deux, le jeune homme tomba dans les pommes une seconde fois, alors que sa femme poussait un soupir exaspéré en le regardant. Entendant des rires derrière elle, Hermione remarqua qu'Angelina, Fred, George, Verity et la guérisseuse Purce, s'étaient accrochés les uns aux autres pour éviter de tomber tellement ils étaient morts de rire.

_ Et après on dit que ce sont les futures mamans qui sont émotives… soupira Hermione. Dites, vous croyez que les crises d'hormones peuvent toucher les hommes ?

_ C'est chimiquement possible mais ça ne fait pas cet effet là quand un homme à un pic d'hormone, miss, expliqua la guérisseuse d'un air très professionnel.

_ Euh... d'accord mais c'était une question rhétorique. Peut importe. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on peut faire pour réanimer cette poule mouillée? Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour le supporter...

 ___ Désolé mais j'ai jamais vraiment compris la raison pour laquelle tu l'as épousé à la base… commença Fred

 ___ Parce que tu l'aimes ? Demanda Angelina

_ Parce que c'est un dieu au lit ? Renchérit Verity.

_ Verity ! S'exclama Hermione d'un air outré. Bon d'accord, tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet !

_ Parce qu'il t'a mise en cloque ? Proposa George.

Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la pièce et tirèrent les chaises de la pièce à côté du lit. La conversation continua encore quelques minutes alors que la guérisseuse (hoquetant toujours après son fou rire) lançait de nouveau sorts à Drago.

 ___ Si tout se passe bien, déclara Purce, il devrait comater jusqu'à demain matin mais pour le coup, il a vraiment une petite nature. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez le ménager un peu plus à l'avenir avant de lui annoncer les grandes nouvelles…

 ___ J'y penserais quand je devrais lui dire que ce sont des jumeaux… souffla Hermione. Il me fatigue tellement parfois…

 ___ Des jumeaux… répéta Drago avec un sourire niais.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers lui et ils le virent perdre son sourire niais et pâlir d'un seul coup.

_ DES JUMEAUX ?

 ___ Vous devriez… il devrait être dans les vapes ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je lui ai pourtant lancé les sorts les plus puissants !

Elle leva les bras au ciel d'un air impuissant en contemplant Drago qui tombait lamentablement dans les pommes une nouvelle fois.

_ Oh non… bon bah là je jette l'éponge ! Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. La seule chose qu'il reste à faire, c'est le laisser dormir tranquillement jusqu'à demain matin.

Cette fois, les jumeaux et leurs compagnes (presque aussi tordues qu'eux) n'eurent pas le temps de se retenir les uns aux autres avant de s'écrouler morts de rire sur les différentes chaises présentes dans la chambre et qu'ils avaient rapprochées du lit, sous le regard blasé d'Hermione et celui ahuri de la guérisseuse Purce. George en pleurait tellement il riait et d'autres guérisseurs du service vinrent râler pour qu'il y ait moins de bruit. « Car c'est un hôpital ici nom d'un chien, pas un champ de foire ! », que « c'est un manque de respect total » et que « si vous ne pouvez pas vous calmer alors il va falloir partir ». Cependant, la plupart étaient tellement surpris de voir le guérisseur Malefoy sur un lit d'hôpital qu'ils finissaient par quitter la chambre sans avoir eu le temps de pester.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda la guérisseuse, un air inquisiteur sur le visage.

_ Non… soupira Hermione. En général ils sont calmes quand ils dorment, et le treizième mois de l'année aussi et pour la semaine des quatre jeudis, les calendes grecques, la Saint Glinglin... Vous voyez à peu près le topo. Sinon, ils sont aussi capables d'être bien pires que ça, croyez moi !

La guérisseuse lui jeta un regard abasourdi avant de s'enfuir à son tour de la chambre de Drago, laissant cette bande de fous se débrouiller seule. Ce fut une soirée plutôt agitée à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Les deux couples Weasley ne se remettaient pas de leurs fous rires et repartaient dans des crises de rires aigues à chaque fois que quelqu'un, patient ou guérisseur, venait voir ce qui se passait et quelle était la raison du chambardement et à chaque fois qu'une Hermione de plus en plus exaspérée devaient expliquer la situation.

* * *

Voilà une première possibilité! La deuxième arrive tout de suite!


	3. le début d'une nouvelle vie

Voilà, comme promis, une suite alternative! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews!

* * *

 **Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Drago était avec quelques collègues dans la salle de repos de son service, au quatrième étage de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, quand Molly Weasley débarqua comme une furie en gesticulant, lui criant des mots tellement désordonnés qu'elle en était incompréhensible.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici, madame, il va falloir sortir... commença une infirmière.

Drago l'interrompit d'un signe de la main, les sourcils froncés.

_ Laissez Mathilde. Il y a un problème Molly ?

_ Hermioneestentraind'accouchertudoisdescendre !

_ Plus lentement Molly. Qui a un problème ?

_ HERMIONE ! ELLE ACCOUCHE ! EN CE MOMENT !

Drago se figea et regarda Molly comme si elle venait de lui faire une blague. Les regards de ses collègues se fixèrent sur lui et il remarqua les petits sourires de connivences qui étaient échangés. En effet le guérisseur Malefoy avait perdu toute crédibilité dans l'hôpital depuis que sa femme était enceinte. Il passait sa vie à faire des malaises et son charisme en avait pris un sacré coup. En fait, beaucoup de ses collègues passaient maintenant la plupart de leur temps à le charrier là-dessus. Molly remarqua qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas et lui fit de grands signes devant les yeux pour le faire réagir.

 ___ Drago ! Ta femme est en train d'accoucher, va au deuxième étage ! Vite ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

_ Je... oui. Il faut que je prévienne le chef et j'y vais.

Réagissant enfin, Drago se leva comme un robot de son fauteuil pour se rendre dans le bureau de son chef de service. Respirant comme les guérisseurs du service de gynécomagie lui avaient appris à le faire (ils en avaient assez de voir sa femme l'amener inconscient à chaque fois qu'un des jumeaux donnait un coup de pied dans le ventre de sa maman ou qu'un autre petit phénomène insignifiant se produisait), il courut jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir de et entra sans frapper. Il interrompit la discussion qui s'y tenait entre ledit chef et le directeur de l'hôpital.

 ___ Eh bien, ne vous gênez surtout pas Malefoy, déclara le chef Miller avec sarcasme en voyant Drago débarquer. Que nous vaut l'immense honneur de votre visite ?

_ Ma femme est en train d'accoucher, répondit celui-ci, essoufflé. Je peux y aller ?

 ___ Courez-y mon petit Drago ! Et félicitation à madame Malefoy et vous !

En l'autorisant à partir, le guérisseur Purce avait l'air surpris qu'il soit venu demander la permission. Il faut dire que lui-même n'avait jamais pensé à prévenir ses supérieurs en se rendant aux trois accouchements de sa femme. Il remarqua que Miller le fusillait du regard et se rappela que celui-ci détestait qu'on passe par-dessus lui en ce qui concernait ses subalternes. Le vieux guérisseur Purce était devenu le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste quelques mois auparavant, suite à la mort du précédent directeur dont il était l'adjoint et il mettait un point d'honneur à connaitre chacun des guérisseurs. Par conséquent, il savait que Miller aurait autorisé Malefoy à partir. Il n'aimait simplement pas la façon dont l'autorisation était venue.

Drago sortit en quatrième vitesse du bureau et courut jusqu'au deuxième étage, passant pour un cinglé auprès de tous ceux qu'il croisa dans l'escalier. Il traversa le hall de cet étage en dérapant et se cogna contre le bureau des infirmières de garde cette journée. Il entendait depuis l'escalier des cris qui résonnaient dans les couloirs du service. On lui annonça qu'Hermione faisait un esclandre, refusant formellement d'accoucher tant qu'il ne serait pas auprès d'elle. Les infirmières l'informèrent que c'était elle la furie qu'on entendait hurler au moment même. Il se précipita vers la chambre d'où sortaient les hurlements et une guérisseuse à l'air soulagé de le voir le fit entrer dans la salle.

 __ A_ h ! Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama une guérisseuse d'un air soulagé en le voyant entrer. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer Mme Malefoy

Mais Hermione ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux paroles de la Gynécomage et des guérisseuses autour d'elle, trop occupée qu'elle était à fusiller son mari en retard du regard.

 ___ C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ARRIVES TOI ?

 ___ Vous devriez vous calmer Mme Malefoy, fit une des guérisseuses présentes avec de la compassion pour Drago. Ce stress n'est bon ni pour vous ni pour vos enfants. Allez, allonger vous, on va commencer.

 ___ désolé ma puce, je travaillais. Et pour ma défense l'accouchement n'était prévu que pour dans deux semaines.

_ c'est courant d'accoucher en avance dans le cas de jumeaux, vous devriez pourtant le savoir, guérisseur Malefoy! Intervint une guérisseuse qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas comprit que Drago n'avait pas besoin de se faire enfoncer.

 ___ JE M'EN FICHE QUE TU TRAVAILLAIS ! Hurla Hermione, sans prendre en compte la remarque de la guérisseuse. C'EST PAS UNE RAISON VALABLE POUR NE PAS AVOIR ETE LA ! Donne-moi ta main s'il te plait. Oh putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Ils attendirent encore quelques temps que les contractions se rapprochent. Drago se faisait broyer la main par intermittence, à chacune des contractions de sa femme tout en se faisant incendier verbalement à coup de « je te jure que tu ne me toucheras plus JAMAIS ! », « je te déteste » et autres « tu crains Drago Malefoy ! », entre deux douleurs alors que les guérisseuses se retenaient de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'hôpital accueillait une future maman aussi énergique et teigneuse ! Et on ne voyait pas souvent le guérisseur Malefoy avec une telle tête de six pieds de long.

Drago détestait voir sa femme dans cet état, surtout que c'était de sa faute mais s'appliquait à respirer comme les guérisseurs le lui avaient appris, renonçant à empêcher Hermione de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Enfin, au bout de huit longues heures, la Gynécomage commença à encourager Hermione à pousser, alors qu'elle continuait de broyer la main de son mari, qui se promit de ne plus jamais la mettre enceinte. A la sortie du deuxième enfant, un craquement sonore se fit entendre dans la salle, cependant, personne n'y prêta attention. Ce ne fut que quand Drago s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur que tous comprirent d'où venait le sinistre craquement. Hermione lui avait serré la main tellement fort qu'elle lui avait brisé les os. Le jeune homme se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard sous les yeux et les sourires narquois de deux guérisseurs du service des contusions magiques et fut conduit tout réparé dans la chambre où se trouvaient sa femme et leurs deux fils.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

Drago faisait des papouilles à leurs deux petits garçons pendant qu'Hermione se reposait quand soudain, la chambre fut prise d'assaut par les amis du couple, leurs parents leur ayant rendu visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Si Jean et Richard Granger s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes devant leurs petits-enfants, la réaction de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy fut un peu plus mesurée. Narcissa ne cessa pas de tourner autour des garçons en pépiant et finit par décréter qu'ils étaient très beaux. Lucius, lui, avait jeté un regard aux jumeaux puis levé le nez d'un air hautain en fusillant sa belle-fille du regard avant de demander si on était sûr de la paternité de Drago vu le peu de ressemblance entre lui et les petits. Drago cru un instant qu'Hermione allait se lever de son lit et lui sauter à la gorge et se dépêcha d'éloigner ses parents de la chambre en prétextant qu'Hermione était épuisée.

Blaise, Théodore et Pansy étaient eux aussi passés. Ils avaient amené du chocolat à Hermione, ce qui la poussa à accepter leur présence de bonne grâce et à ne pas sauter à la gorge de Pansy quand elle commença à parler. Hermione appréciait les amis serpentards de son mari la plupart du temps. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver Pansy complètement débile.

_ Ils sont beaux ! Déclara donc Pansy. Heureusement qu'ils ressemblent à leur père. Pas que tu sois complètement laide Hermione. Mais on va prier pour qu'à défaut de te ressembler ils aient ton cerveau.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Pansy serait morte mille fois. Blaise et Théodore le remarquèrent et essayèrent d'empêcher Pansy de parler mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à l'empêcher de s'enfoncer, sous le regard amusé de Drago qui voyait son amie se mettre volontairement en danger de mort. Il décida cependant d'éloigner le danger d'elle en faisant une annonce pour détourner l'attention d'Hermione. Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas la situation divertissante mais il n'avait pas envie de voir sa femme enfermée pour meurtre à Azkaban.

C'est précisément ce moment là que les amis d'Hermione choisirent pour arriver, retardant sa déclaration. C'est ainsi que Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Angelina, Verity, Ron, Harry, Ginny et Luna débarquèrent en groupe dans la chambre apportant avec eux babillages, peluches et sourires niais. Ils gagatisèrent quelques minutes avec les bébés avant que Théodore ne se rende compte d'un détail crucial.

«Mais au fait, comment ils s'appellent ?

 ___ Herm' a été d'accord pour respecter la tradition Black et donner un nom de constellation aux garçons à une seule condition, déclara Drago avec une tête d'enterrement.

 ___ C'est moi qui ai choisit les deux constellations! Compléta son épouse avec un sourire machiavélique. Je vous présente donc Corvus Richard Malefoy

Elle montra à tous le bébé qu'elle avait dans les bras, une petite crevette avec un léger duvet blond sur la tête.

_ Et le deuxième ? Demanda Molly.

Hermione eut un grand sourire satisfait et montra le bébé dans les bras de Drago en déclarant d'un air péremptoire :

_ Voici Léo Lucius Malefoy.

_ Lucius ? C'est toi qui as choisi ça Hermione ? Demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

_ Oui. Je me suis dit que ça aiderait un peu à faire passer la pilule auprès de Lucius. Il a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il a comprit que non seulement le petit avait mes yeux, mais qu'en plus il portait un prénom de gryffondor.

Les gryffondor présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire en essayant d'imaginer la scène.

_ Plaisantez pas les gars ! Je n'avais jamais vu mon père aussi pâle. Et il avait cette veine qui palpitait dans le cou. Il a vraiment failli nous claquer dans les pattes !

Malgré l'air sérieux de Drago, les autres ne purent s'empêcher de continuer à rire. Celui-ci se dit que pour les calmer, il n'avait qu'à faire l'annonce qu'il prévoyait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Bon, puisque vous n'êtes pas gentils, je ne vous dirais pas qui sont les parrains et les marraines !

Malgré la formulation infantile de Drago, cette phrase calma tout le monde sur l'instant. Les paris étaient nombreux dans le groupe pour savoir qui serait parrain ou marraine depuis qu'Hermione avait annoncé sa grossesse. Les jumeaux étaient les premiers bébés du groupe et Drago avait parfaitement conscience de l'enjeu qu'ils représentaient... Leurs amis s'étaient mis en quatre pour eux depuis l'annonce de la venue des bébés et les garçons, moins mesurés que les filles (ou alors elles étaient juste plus discrètes !), se livraient une guerre sans merci de coups bas en cascade pour avoir le titre.

_ Bon, alors je veux vous dire que ça a été vraiment très difficile de choisir entre vous tous. Et sachez que même si vous n'êtes pas parrains ou marraines vous resterez les tontons et les tatas des petits, d'accord ?

_ Bon, accouche !

_ La ferme, Pansy. Le parrain de Léo est... roulement de tambour ? Merci Hermione. Blaise !

_ Moi ? Je suis parrain, je suis parrain, je suis parrain !

Il sautilla un instant et commença une danse de la joie dans la chambre sous le regard consterné de l'assemblée.

_ Et la marraine est... Ginny ! Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

_ Et comment ! Répondit celle-ci.

Elle serra Hermione dans ses bras et demanda à Drago la permission de prendre le petit. La voyant faire, Blaise se calma, arrêta de danser et s'approcha de la crevette à son tour.

_ Et pour Corvus ? Demanda Pansy.

_ La marraine est Luna et le parrain est Théodore.

_ Mais Hermione ! Tu as cassé toute idée de suspense, là ! Lui reprocha Drago avec une tête de chien battu.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur en tendant le petit à Luna.

 ___ Merci, fit celle-ci de son habituelle voix rêveuse. Je pourrais ainsi le protéger des agressions charmeleon!

 ___ Euh… si tu veux Luna _…_

Hermione jeta un regard sur Harry qui gagatisait au-dessus de Léo avec Ginny.

 ___ Désolée Harry mais comme tu es déjà le parrain de Teddy… commença-t-elle.

 ___ Ce n'est pas grave ! Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'être le tonton qui donne des gâteaux en douce et gâte un peu trop les enfants. Et puis félicitation, comme on dit !

Le groupe continua à discuter jusque au moment où les infirmières passèrent dans les chambres pour annoncer la fin des visites, quand Hermione commença à être fatiguée et que Drago fit un nouveau malaise après avoir donné son premier biberon à Corvus. Décidément, les hommes étaient vraiment des bébés.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voila! C'est fini... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!


End file.
